Dominium Price
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU. Le llamaban Dominium Mallory sobrina del Dark Lord Slytherin ejemplar, futura mortífaga una mujer herida, frágil por dentro y fría por fuera podrá Remus Lupin conquistar su corazón o sera corrompido en el intento.
1. Prefacio

**Hola a todos ** **AQUÍ esta una historia crossover de Winx Club y Harry Potter no obstante quiero agradecer a :**

**Parvati Blossom (Laguna Estigia esta buenísima la recomiendo)**

**Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince(Quien me inspiro para el titulo)**

**EugeBlack(por sus magnificas traducciones)**

**Dark Alkorta(Buenísimos fics)**

**Y Lord Silvere**

**Disclamer:Harry Potter y winx club no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

_La guerra nunca deja cosas buenas sino grandes vacios muerte y dolor, si no me creen preguntenselo a Bloom Dominium Mallory hija de Oritel y Marion Mallory Mortífagos excelentes y por supuesto de una familia sangre pura con un gran linaje, el patriarca de aquella familia había inducido a su propia hija a seguir los pasos que su madre y el pasaron para convertirse al lado oscuro tanto que llegaron a un acuerdo con su Lord Para que la tomara como sobrina y aprendiz claro la noticia se extendió rápidamente llegando a aparecer en los periodicos "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado Adopta sobrina huérfana de padre" decía aquel encabezado que mas sin embargo era verdad muy pronto su padre se dio cuenta de cual seria el precio a pagar con tal trato y las consecuencias que lamentablemente tuvo que pagar su propia vida._

_El primero de septiembre Dominium ingreso a Howarts junto con su primo Draco Malfoy un año menor que ella a su amada escuela Slytherin por excelencia había enorgullecido a su padre madre tío y sobre todo a su padrino el profesor de pociones Severus Snape._

_Encontró__ grandes amigos como Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fred y George Weasley, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Hanna Abott, el simpatico Blaise Zabini, y la mandona Pansy Parkinson pero sobre todo encontró a su mejor amiga Flora Lymphea Sangre pura igual que ella pero termino en griffindor por lo que a duras penas fue aceptada por sus padres aunque su hermana Rose no tuvo tanta suerte ya que al ir a Raveclaw. _

_Pero aun después de todo eso conoció la llamada gente doble cara como Musa Melody Tecna Treviani , Sky Eracklion su ex novio y Diaspro Griffindor tenían que ser._

_Conoció__ la traición poco después de entrar a quinto año en Howarts al ver que su novio abrazaba y besaba posesiva mente a Stella Solari su compañera de casa al encontrarlos el solo pudo bajar la mirada en señal de vergüenza no sin antes humillar a la chica hasta hacerla llorar y dejarla sola ahí abandonada en un pasillo y a su ex huir como un cobarde ante la furiosa mirada de la pelirroja._

_Ahora era ella Dominium quien estaba llorando sola a mitad de un pasillo y encogida sobre si misma ella jamas se imagino en una situación así abandonada no era ella quien debía abandonar y no ser la victima hasta que lo encontró._

_La vio llorando en un rincón del pasillo y supo que nada estaba bien se acerco a ella con cautela con pasos suaves pero firmes y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura mientras le acomodaba a la chica un mechón pelirrojo y secaba las lagrimas de la chica mostrando su más cálida sonrisa porque una chica tan bonita no merecía sufrir a si a manos de dos idiotas y vio que a pesar de todo la serpiente más fría podía tener su corazón porque el fue testigo de la escena y haría pagar a esos dos el daño causado lo haría por ella aunque estuviera en contra de sus principios._

_Y Quien era ese hombre nada mas y nada menos que Remus Lupin profesor de DCAO quien la mañana siguiente encontró a un malherido Sky y lo llevo personalmente a la enfermería pero el había sido el causante de aquello por ella lo hizo al final de su clase ella se quedo parad en la puerta mientra se acomodaba los cabellos pelirrojos lloraba pero de felicidad mientras sonreía solo pudo murmurar un "Gracias" y desaparecer. _

_Porque después de eso ella y el se veían toas las tardes a las 10 y media de la noche en u despacho en donde ahí dejaban de ser profesor y alumna Slytherin y Griffindor y solo eran Bloom y Remus Remy y Dom._

_Sin embargo afuera ellos tenían que ser fríos y distantes nadie podía saber su secreto Ni siquiera Harry, Ni siquiera Sirius nadie lo sabría excepto por Flora Lymphea desde que la vio en primer año ella tuvo un no se que y capto su atención y en ese momento mientras los demás se burlaban sin parar solo por un hechizo que le había salido mal a final de la clase la arrastro hasta un pasillo oscuro y la abofeteo._

_-Nunca demuestres debilidad hacia los demás-le espeto con frialdad la pelirroja para acto seguido abrazar a la chic y decirle al oído- mientras yo este aquí nadie podrá hacerte dicho a menos que quieran morir en el intento- y así ambas se volvieron las mejores amigas porque solo eso basto para que entendiera que ella siempre estaría protegida por alguien y eso le daba esperanza a su vida._


	2. Devil Inside

**_Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de JK, mil gracias a aquellos argentinos que se dieron un tiempito de revisar la__ historia._**

* * *

La noche era oscura y fría todo Howarts estaba sumido en un gran silencio debían ser las diez y cuarto de la noche Remus Lupin estaba sentado cómodamente en su despacho leyendo un libro muy interesante, cuando oyó el golpeteo a la ventana causado por una hermosa búho color gris y unos hermosisimos ojos color dorado y por acto seguido abrió la ventana con magia y dejo entrar al búho.

-¿Un Búho?- pregunto el acariciando a la lechuza

-De todo todos animales que había este me gusto mucho porque aunque muchos lo relacionan con la sabiduría son unas criaturas muy astutas y silenciosas-Sentencio el "Búho" mientras tomaba la forma de un linda muchacha pelirroja.

-Me encantan estos animales y me volví animaga porque este me llamo más la atención y asi nadie me descubrira cuando venga aqui-Afirmo la pelirroja sentandose a un lado de su amigo.

-¿Y como ha ido tu dia?- pregunto el licantrópo con toda la normalidad del mundo

-Muy bien se ha armado una buena en la reunión de mortífagos-contesto la chica.

A pesar de todo Dominium Mallory y Remus Lupin no solo eran los mejores amigos si no tambien los mejores mortífagos dentro de las filas de Voldemort

De pronto una lechuza de color negro y unos impresionantes ojos color caoba llegaba a la ventanilla y en su pata traia un mensaje.

Poco despues de abrirle la ventana al ave ambos centraron su atención a la carta que iba dirigida para ellos.

_Para Remus Lupin y Dominium Mallory_

_Me complaze anunciarles que en la proxima reunión de mortífagos que sera en la mansión Riddle dentro de unas cuantas semanas se llevara a cabo la presentación de un nuevo y apreciado membro más a nuestras filas_

_Sin más que decir me despido _

_Attentamente: Lord Voldemort_

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al leer y reeler el contenido de la carta estupefactos buscaron enviar la respuesta a la lechuza que les había traido la carta pero su intriga crecio aun más cuando vieron que esta habia desparecido.

-No creeras Que...-Divago Dominium durante unos instantes

-No lo creo mi pequeña Dom confio en que esta reunión no sera nada peligrosa-contesto Remus logrando calmar un poco la angustia de la joven.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Las once y media de la noche hacía media hora que se habia despedido de su Amigo y sin más recorria de puntillas los pasadizos de la escuela esperando no encontrarse con ningún prefecto o a la señora Norris vigilando por ahi cuando escuco el murmullo de un par de voces hablando en un idioma extraño esperaba que fueran dos mortifagos planeando algún ataque Howarts ya que si era asi estaria en graves problemas.

-Hva gjør du- pregunto un muchacho de pelo rubio que reconocio como Draco Malfoy su primo

-Hva jeg gjør er min plikt- dijo otro muchacho con el pelo azabache y lentes de gafas de botella a quién reconocio como Harry Potter

-Nei det er ikke- Respondio su primo

-Som ikke engang prøve Potter- Le cuestiono su primo en una sutil mirada antes de desaparecer hacia la sala común de slytherin, y que el pelinegro se desvaneciera antes de ser visto.

-¿Porque Potter y mi primo conversarian en Noruego?- se pregunto la pelirroja.

Se empezaba a cuestionar varias cosas entre ellas por que su primo y su enemigo hablaban en un idioma extraño, si nunca habían sido los mejores amigos de toda la vida algo debian estar tramando y ella como toda detective lo descubríria.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hacia media Hora que pensaba en esto y la pelirroja no se detuvo siquiera a pensar que había ido a parar hacia un pasillo desertico y silencioso quiza demasiado silencioso.

Hasta que escucho los sollozos de una chica que pronto se convertian en un fuerte llanto.

Hermionie Granger no estaba sola, la banda de serpientes de Slytherin intentaba consolarla pero lo que más le extraño fue encontrar de nuevo a Potter junto a Draco.

-Maldito Weasley como se pudo atrever a Hacerte esto es el colmo- Gruño su primo

-Concuerdo con Malfoy hasta las cosas tienen sus limites- Exclamo Harry

Lentamente los chicos dirigieron su mirada al piso al ver pasar a Dominium al parecer la chica no tenia su expresión seria e indiferente como toda una Mallory si no que en cambio su rostro mostraba una expresión de comprensión serena y dulce, con cuidado se acerco a la castaña en cuestión y acunarla en un tierno abrazo.

Dominium intuia que aquello había sido demasiado fuerte como para hacer llorar a una chica pero aun asi quería oirlo de sus labios.

-Oh cariño que te hizo ese bastardo?- pregunto la chica con dulzura en la voz

- Él...él...Él me violó- sollozo la joven castaña

La sangre de los presentes hervía profundamente, ya que los violadores eran una escoria peor que la basura y nadie merecia ser violado.

- ¿Porqué no te cambias de casa?-sugirió Blaise despues de un largo e incomodo silencio

- ¿Y a cuál iría?-pregunto llorando la castaña en cuestión.

-A la nuestra por supuesto- le dijo Pansy

-No te preocupes cariño nosotros te cuidaremos las espaldas- le contesto Dominium con Dulzura

-Ademas por mi cuenta va que Weasley no se te acerque- Contesto Harry destilando veneno hacia su ex amigo

-¿En serio?- pregunto Hermionie

-Por supuesto- contestaron a coro los slytherins

- ¿Entonces esto es una tregua?- preguntaron ambos Gryffindors con desconfianza

-Claro-Dijo Blaise tendiendole la mano a Hermionie y Draco quien a su vez hacia lo mismo con Harry

-Ambos son Bienvenidos-contesto Pansy Dirigiendose a los dos Gryffindors

-¡Aceptaran unirse al grupo de las serpientes?- preguntaron Blaise, Pansy y Draco al mismo tiempo

-Por supuesto que si-Dijeron ambos amigos estrechando la mano de los slytherins en cuestión

-Bueno Banda hay que informar al director de los cambios- dijo Dominium Levantandose y asi ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente antes de entrar a el Gran Comedor Harry y Hermionie bajaban las escaleras de su ex casa antes de entrar ya que habían pasado la ultima noche en ella.

Antras de ellos venian Dominium y Remus Lupin

-Buenos dias profesor- contestaron los alunos-

Buenos dias chicos- Remus devolvio el saludo. Aun se acordaba de la sutil escena que vio anoche

_FlashBack_

_-Bueno Banda hay que informar al director de los cambios- dijo Dominium Levantandose y asi ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del director._

_Remus quien habia salido de su despacho no espero encontrarse con el grupo de slytherins salir de la dirección y oir hablar al director_

_-Bueno chicos apartir de mañana su nueva casa oficial sera slytherin miientras tanto pasarán su última noche en Gryffindor-Termino de decir el director_

_-Ahora vayan a descansar- dijo el director a lo que los muchachos de ambas casas se retiraron conformes._

_Algo se trae Dominium Entre manos y lo voy a averiguar_

_Fin Del Flashback_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En el Gran comedor**

El director pidio silencio e informo la buena nueva por asi decirlo

-Estimados Alumnos he de informarles que la señorita Granger y el señor Potter han decidido cambiarse a la casa de Slytherin-

Murmullos desaprobadores de estupefacción e incredulidad se escuchaban en Gryffindor , mientas que los Slytherin miraban complacidos a sus nuevos miembros la noticia de la violación de Hermionie había repercutido en la casa de las serpientes quienes habian decidido cuidar a su nueva princesa aunque fuese una sangresucia.

Asi era la ley de las serpientes cuidarse las espaldas entre ellos y jámas hacerse daño, por lo que la ofensa contra la castaña les había dolido a todos y juraron ignorar, repudiar, y Odiar a un más a Weasley.

Ginny no pudo evitar pararse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada que se abrio en un instante mostrando a Harry y Hermionie entrar con el uniforme de Slytherin y llegar a su mesa.

Gryffindor y Slytherin sostuvieron las miradas unos segudos la pelirroja acorto la distancia que las separaba y le susurro al oido como si de un chisme se tratara aquellas palabras que le darian una infinita paz en su corazón.

-Comprendo- Le susurro amorosa y Dulce como si de su madre se tratara antes de alejarse un poco y despues de que Hermionie le dijera un "Gracias con los labios sin decir palabra alguna Ginny volvio a su mesa y se sento a desayunar tranquilamente.

Sin Embargo Ronald Weasley encaro a sus dos ex amigos -MALDITOS TRAIDORES IROS A LA MIERDA- les espeto

"Y tu vete a la chingada" Pensaron Dominium y Remus al ver la actitud del pelirrojo desde sus respectivos asientos.

Antes de que siquiera terminase la frase ambos amigos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos Harry en medio de Draco y Blaise y Hermionie en Medio de Dominium y Pansy, Weasley se largo furioso con un despliegue de malos modales como dejar que la puerta se cerrara de golpe a sus espaldas.

-Que carencia de modales-Murmuro Pansy

-Cariño son los Weasley que esperabas- se mofo Dominium.

Al instante una lecuza se acerco a la mesa de profesores y le entrego una nota a Remus Lupin

_Vi må snakke_

_Dominium Atte_

Tomo el pergamino y escribio:

_Klokken ti på kontoret mitt som vanlig_  
_Atte Remus L_

Siempre se escribian en noruego asi nadie les entenderia los mensaje ato el mensaje a la pata de la lechuza quien despues de haber recibido la nota desaparecio.

En la mesa de los Slytherin se dedicaron a tomar su desayuno conversando con sus nuevos miembros sin importarles la mirada de estupefacción de los integrantes de las demas casas.

* * *

Respuesta a los Riviews:

_Bloom Malfoy Dominiu Prince:Gracias tu y tus historias me inspiraron mucho cuando descidiste escribir el crossover de Harry potter con Bloom y Draco de Pareja me empece a formar la idea de la pareja Remus y Dominium, y Ya vere a doonde me lleva esta trama pero te aseguro que la seguiré escribiendo _

_Atte:_

_Bloom Medianoche_

Traducciones del noruego al español

-Hva gjør du- Tengo que hacerlo

-Hva jeg gjør er min plikt- es mi deber hacerlo

-Som ikke engang prøve Potter- eso ni siquiera lo intentes Potter.

_-Vi må snakke __Dominium Atte- Tenemos que Hablar Atte. Dominium_

_-Klokken ti på kontoret mitt som vanlig __Atte Remus L- A las Diez en mi oficina ,como siempre Atte Remus L_

Espero que les haya gustado este misterioso chap hasta la proxima

Bloom Medianoche


	3. Veneno de Serpientes

**Lo siento se que tarde un buen en actalizar pero hasta ahora llegó la inspiración y además tuve una agenda muy ocupada...con los primos y las visitas además nescesitaba inspiración para escribir un capitúlo decente.**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ess de su respectiva dueña JKR.**

**Advertencias: Dark Remus y algo de Yuri( relación chicaxChica, la pareja es sorpresa pero si no te gusta este genero da vuelta a tras)**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquel cambio de casa o cambio de bando como le llamaban algunos Griffindors pero para Remus Lupin lo qe paso esa noche parecía que habia sucedido ayer.

_Las 10 de la nche en punto..._

esa fue la hora que acordaron el y Dominium para verse en su despacho, al parecer por el mensaje que le había escrito su amiga se trataba de algo importante.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?- preguntó Remus a modo de saludo al ver entrar a su querida pelirroja

-Nescesito que me hagas un favor- contesto la chica mordazmente

-¿Y Qué tipo de favor nescesitas?- pregunto Su amigo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba en su rostro.

-Dale una lección a Weasley, para que aprenda a no meterse con mis serpientes- resondió Dominium ya que si se trataba de su casa, sus amigos su familia y su mejor amigo ella podía ser el ser más cruel, cínico, descarado y protector que hay en la faz de la tierra.

-¿Que hizo ahora?- preguntó Remus mientras alistaba su varita

-El muy cabrón ha estado acosando a Hermionie a sabiendas de que se cambio de casa- respondio la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes querida me asegurare de que asi sea- dijo el castaño saliendo de la estancia.

Si algo sabia Dominium es que se podia confiar plenamente en Remus Lupin.

* * *

**FlashBack**

_-No quiero que te acerques más de lo estrictamente formal a ese sangresucia- le dijo su madre seriamente_

_-Madre no lo llames asi sabes que es de confiar y no le dira nada a nadie- protestó Dominium_

_-Aún asi Lyra, no debemos depender mucho de eso ¿Que tal si un día te traiciona y te entrega a la Orden?- pregunto su madre_

_-En primera conozco a Remus y se que el nunca lo haría y en segunda no me llames asi- dijo Dominium a su madre_

_-Tal vez para el mundo mágico seas Bloom Dominum Mallory pero tambien tienes sangre GermanoAustriaca, además Lyra es un nombre muy hermoso- contesto su madre tranquilamente olvidando el tema discutir._

_-Esta bien madre- Dominium se resigno._

_Todo parte del tiempo en que estaba a solas con su amigo estaba dístraida hasta que descubrio el gran secreto que ocultaba._

_-¿Que tienes en tu brazo?- preguntó Remus mientras veia parte de la marca mortifaga en su brazo izuierdo._

_-No...nada- tratamudeo la chica y accidentalmente dejo descubierta su marca a la vista_

_-Si eso era lo que te preocupaba pudiste decirmelo- dijo Remus tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja mientrs esta sollozaba._

_Además tu no eres la única dijo señalando a su brazo izquierdo y descubriendoló y enseñando su marca a la pelirroja_

_mientras su cara e tristeza pasab a ser una de alegria total_

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

Cuatros costillas rotas de cada lado un brazo roto y un esguince en el pie Izquierdo más el ojo derecho, morado. eran el resultado de la lección de Weasley según dijo Poppy Pomfrey la enfermera del colegio.

Las noticias llegaban más rápido de lo que podías decir Quiddich en tan solo un par de segundos.

Dominium sonrieia ante tal noticia ya veria la forma de felicitar a Remus por su trabajo mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a su siguiente clase: Pociones

* * *

En una zona de Londres Muggle

Jeanine Granger una joven mujer de treinta años cabello color castaño claro y ondulado ojos color café y delgada en apariencia hacia sus deberes hogareños mientras tarareaba una canción pegajosa.

-Bonjour Mon amour que bien te ves esta mañana- le dijo una voz femenina y seductora a sus espaldas, la mujer era alta delgad de ojos negros y cabello espeso y Rizado.

-Bellatrix-susurro Jeanine

-Asi es Mon Amour- contesto Bellatrix Sonriendo

-Ya te dije que no entres a MI casa y que no soy tuya-contesto Jeanine

-No tienes que ser tan ruda conmigo cariño- contesto Bellatrix Coquetamente

-Mi Esposo puede regresar en cualquier momento- musito la castaña

-Tu esposo tardara esta atrapado en el trafico de la metropolitana-contesto la pelinegra

-Pero tu y yo todavía tenemos mucho tiempo..- dijo la pelinegra besando los labios de la castaña y tumbandola sobre la mesa

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba celebrando el incidente de Weasley cuando recibio una carta de su tio Rodolphus Lestrange

_Investiga Información sobre Ginebra Weasley_

_Atte:_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

Draco estaba muy extrañado con este recado casi no hablaba con su tio pero si pedia información es que él debia confiar en el, pero pediría algo a cambio ya que como todo buen Malfoy hay que ser astuto y chantagista

* * *

Después de una ducha y unos minutos de Silencio Jeanine comenzo a hablar:

-¿Comó esta Hermionie?- preguntó Jeanine

-Va bien en las clases y se cambio de casa a Slytherin- comento Bellatrix ya que por el momento no le diria a su amada que su hija había sido abusada sexualmente ya que su pareja iría a matar dolorosamente a Wasley con sus colmillos antes de que amaneciera, no es que le importase la seguridad del muchacho si no la seguridad de su propia pareja.

-Se parece tanto a ti - dijo Jeanine - tiene tu astucia, cuando me entere de que la carta de Howarts había llegado pense "Hermionie sera la Bellatrix Lestrange del bando bueno".-

Bellatrix rio secamente pero sin sacar su bipolaridad.

-Jeanine aún mi propuesta sigue en pie- comento Bellatrix después de un largo silencio

-Bellatrix...- dijo Jeanine

-Ya se, Ya se no vas a aceptar tienes tu marido a Hermionie y no puedes dejar tu vida Muggle...- empezo a decir Bellatrix hasta que fue silenciada por un beso y unos ojos rojos.

-Yo nunca dije que me negaría te pedi tiempo lo se, pero ya lo decidí hoy mismo abandono a mi marido- dijo Jeanine

-Pero y Hermionie..- titubeo Bellatrix

-Yo nunca dije que se quedaría con Richard de hecho cuando salga de Howarts Jazmín Vendrá con nosotros no la dejaré con el- dijo Decicdida Jeanine

-Jazmín... la primera vez que la llame asi casi me lanzas dagas con los ojos.- comento su amada pelinegra

-Bella nunca te preguntaste que significaba la J. del segundo Nombre de Hermionie- comento Jeanine

-Le puse Jazmín porque es muy hermoso significa astuta e inteligente- dijo Jeanine.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?- preguntó Bellatrix

-Esta Noche- le contesto Jeanine volviendola a besar

* * *

Mientras tanto

Harry Potter caminaba por un solitario pasillo del castillo, esperaba ver a Dominium o a Draco patrullando los pasillos pero nunca los encontro

-Desmaius- susurro un hombre desconocido cubierto por una mascára plateada...

* * *

**Chan chan chan Adivinaron la pareja sorpresa? para los que no **

**es JeaninexBellatrix no sabía cual era el nombre de la madre de Hermionie a si que le puse ese y si no lo es.. pues ya que el nombre es lindo original y de mi propiedad.**

**¿Jeanine es un Vampiro?**

**¿Qué tiene que ver Bellatrix con Hermionie?**

**¿Quién es el hombre que secuestro a Harry y que es lo que gana con ello?**

**¿Porque Rodolphus quiere que Draco investigue a Ginny?**

**Las respuestas estaran en el próximo capitúlo:**

_**El Porque de Bellatrix Lestrange**_

**Tambien tengo una propuesta para ustedes **

**Quieren un Harry/Hermionie o un Harry/Hermionie/Draco si quieren alguna de las dos opciones voten mediante sus riviews.**

**Con Cariño**

**Ángel De La Media Noche**


	4. El Porque De Bellatrix Lestrange

**Aqui va el tercer chap que les prometi "El Porque De Bellatrix Lestrange" espero que lo disfruten:)**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ess de su respectiva dueña JKR.**

**Advertencias: algo de Yuri( relación chicaxChica, si no te gusta este genero da vuelta atras)**

* * *

Hacía no más de quince minutos que había despertado pero aún se encontraba soñoliento y aturdido en una cómoda y grande cama

-Veo que ya despertaste- le contesto una dulce y femenina voz sentada en la orilla de la cama

-D..Donde estoy- pregnto Harry un poco aturdido.

-Estas en la mansión Malfoy le pedi amablemente a mi esposo que te trajera hasta aca sin que tu tia lo reconociera- contesto cariñosamente la mujer

-¿Que tiene que ver mi tia en esto?- preguntó Harry

La misma mujer de complexión delgada y fina con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules le dijo.

-Esa pregunta tiene su respuesta querido- dijo la mujer que comenzo a tomar la apariencia de otr mujer con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

* * *

Bellatrix había terminado de empacar las pocas cosas de valor que poseia su amada

-Que le diremos a Hermionie- dijo con un poco de miedo Jeanine

-Tendremos que decirle laa verdad después de llegar a casa- djo Bellatrix Seriamente

-Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo- dijo la pelinegra tomando la mano de su chica y metiendo ls cosas a un pequeño y reducdo baúl y guardandolo en el bolsillo.

-Te amo- le repitio la castaña Antes de Desaparecer.

* * *

-¿Estás intentando decirme que tu y Lucius Malfoy fueron novios en la escuela?- pregunto Harry a su madre

a lo que la pelirroja asintio y comenzó a explicar su historia

-Lucius Malfoy no es el hombre que los demás piensan el no odia a los hijos de muggles y no es mortífago por propia voluntad, y lo amo demasiado más de lo que te puedes imaginar, nuestra relación continuo hasta salir de howarts y un año despues de empezar a trabajaar como Auror, cuando Lucius se volvio Mortífago y se casó con Narcissa cortamos la relación, a pesar de que se habia casado con ella tuvmos algunos encuentros fugaces al año siguente, ya que el último encuentro que tuvimos fue cuando me vio "viva" por ultima vez- explico Lily

-¿A qué viene toda esta conversación?- preguntó Harry

-A eso voy. Narcissa descubrió nuestros encuentros y casi me entrega al Lord para, pero Bellatrix llegó a tiempo y la mato- dijo la pelirroja

-Bellatrix Lestrange?-

- Si la misma, nos conocimos cuando descubrió mis encuentros con Lucius y desde ahi nuestra relación es casi de hermanas de hecho fue ella la de la idea de suplantar a Narcissa-

-Esto me va a costar mucho explicarlo pero... James Potter, no es tu padre. Es cierto que nos casamos al salir de Howarts para cubrir mis amoríos y aparte porque eramos medios hermanos.

-¡Medios Hermanos!- exclamo Harry

-Charlus Potter el padre de james y mi madre fueron amantes y yo fui la hija ílegitima de este, ya que nunca me reconocio legalmente en el mundo mágico pero mi madre lo obigó a hacerlo en el mundo muggle, como última voluntad en su testamento pidió que me casará con James.- dijo Lily

-Entonces, mi verdadero padre es... Lucius Malfoy.- susurro Harry a lo que Lily asintio con la cabeza

* * *

Hermionie estaba en la biblioteca cuando recibio una carta de su madre

_Te veo en el caldero chorreante_

_no preguntes como hice para entrar _

_con cariño_

_tu madre_

La castaña sorprendida fue al encuentro con su madre.

En una mesa apartada en un oscuro rincón del Caldero Chorreante tres personas Se habían reunido allí Bellatrix Jeanine y Hermionie Granger

-Madre, Señora Lestrange- fue el educado saludo de la joven

-Sientate Hermionie no hay tiempo para las formaildades este es un asunto serio- dijo su madre. mientras la chica se sentaba

-Conocí a tu madre en una visita a clan de Vampiros cuando eramos niñas- a lo que Jeanine mostros sus largos colmillos- y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando, cuando ambas nos casamos con nuestros respectivos prometidos y me volvi mortìfaga abandone la relaciòn con tu madre por su seguridad pero una noche retomamos la relaciòn y tuvimos una hija- conto Bellatrix

-Y... esta niña soy yo- titubeo Hermionie

-Asi es- comento Jeanine

- ¿pero si ustedes fueron amantes que hay con sus esposos?- pregunto Hermionie

-Rodolphus y Bella tienen una relaciòn de hermanos fueron obligados a casarse por sus padres al igual que a mi- comento su madre.

-Eso significa que huyeron y ahora viviran en la mansiòn Lestrange- dijo Hermionie

-Viviremos querràs decir-corrigio Bellatrix

mientras en ese momento se transportaron con un transladador a la mansiòn lestrange.

* * *

_**Omake 1:La Guerra de las Escobas**_

Lucius mira a los ojos identicos a los de su pelirroja busca las palabras para no herir demasiado al chico de ojos verdes que tiene la vista clavada en el, tenia que decirle la verdad y Aunque Draco y Lily vayan a impedirselo nuevamente él lo hara de todas formas.

-Harry- pronuncia Lucius al fin

-Tú…tienes que saber la verdad. -dice pausado e intentando aparentar la calma.

-¿Cuàl verdad?-pregunto curioso el chico

Lily yace observándolos seriamente, esto es demasiado.

-Yo… Lily no te contó lo que le pasó a tu padre?- pregunto Lucius mirando a la susodicha

-Me contó lo suficiente. Me dijo que tú le mataste. -Dice frìamente clavando la mirada en los ojos del mayor.

-No, Harry-es imposible seguir con la mentira,-**Yo soy tu padre**- dijo seriamente mirandolo a los ojos.

-¡Nooo~! ¡No es cierto!- ¿siempre vivio en una mentira? ¿Acaso James Potter no era su padre?

**_-¡Corte!-_ **Dice Draco vestido como director de cine y con un megafòno que quien sabe donde rayos saco

-Ustedes, dejen de jugar ¿quieren? -Lily se irrito un poco dejando de Leer

-No puedo creer que le sigas el juego a tu padre sobre sus tontas películas muggles.- Dijo Rodolphus tomando una copa de Fire Whisky.

¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros Lily? -le propone Lucius.

- ¡Será divertido! -apoyan Harry y Draco con una gran sonrisa― Puedes ser Padmé Amidala.

-Obviamente…que no. - Lily se reúsa jugar a esas estupideces infantiles.

Los tres se encogen de hombros pensando y Entonces continúan jugando…

-Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la Galaxia como padre e hijo.-le incentiva Lucius.

- ¡No, jamás! - Harry se reúsa. Actúan muy bien.

-No puedo creerlo. -susurra para si misma la pelirroja manteniendo vista y oídos a su jueguito de imitación barata de la saga de la película.

-No puedo puede creer que viva con dos inmaduros.- volvio a decir, y es que ver esa pelicula muggle co Harry,Lucius y Draco, no dejo nada bueno por lo menos Harry asimilo la noticia de tener un padre con bastante normalidad pero... ¿Tenian qué jugar a simular una estúpida batalla con escobas?

* * *

_Contestación a los Riviews:_

_Solange Potter:_

_Grax por tu riview, la opción de la pareja Uke Harry/Suke Hermione/Seme Draco es muy interesante quizas la ponga como una opción más _

**El Omake se baso en "Star Wars" cuando mi amiga Karla me sugirio hacer una peqeña escena graciosa con estos personajes y Salió esto**

**Besos **

**Arleth**


	5. Ághata

**Nota de Autora: Gracias por los riviews recibidos aunque sean anonimos por lo menos hay gente leyendo el fic.**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ess de su respectiva dueña JKR.**

**Advertencias: Bashing Molly Bashing Weasleys OOC Ginny**

* * *

Y con un sonoro "plop" se habían aparecido en la mansión Lestrange

Hermionie estaba asombrada por la decoración de la mansión ya que era fría oscura y nítida que daba el aspecto de una verdadera y aterradora casa embrujada

Más aún por las sorprendidas miradas que le daban los retratos antepasados de su familia no eran de lástima o de desagrado si no de una sorprendente curiosidad.

Hermionie apenas tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para llegar a u nueva habitación llegar hasta la cama y quedarse dormida.

* * *

Bellatrix Black se aparecio en la mansión Black mientras que a rápidos pasos fue a reunirse con el retrato de su madre

Pero al llegar ahi fue sorpresivo para ella encontrar a su primo Sirius Black.

-Madre-saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-La vergüenza de la familia Black- dijo con dedén su madre ¿a Cuántos traidores tendré que seguir soportando?

-Qué yo sepa la hija de un vampiro y un mago no es ningún traidor- comento Sirius

-Ni tampoco lo son la Sobrina del Lord y los hijos de mi "Hermana" y Lucius- comento Bellatrix

-Hablen- ordenó Walburga a sus hijos relatando ellos toda la historia hasta llegar a ese punto.

La reacción de su madre los pillo desprevenidos a ambos el brillo en los ojos del retrato y la cálida sonrisa hasta que la mujer habló

-Esta tarde habra una reunión de la Orden del Pavo Asado-Walburga se río por el apodo de su hijo-La última que se consentirá en esta casa a menos que salga algún plan del viejo loco.

-Los traidores Weasley van a aparecer esta noche.

-Kreacher!- exclamó la matriarca de la familia Black. mientras se aparecia un viejo elfo domestico

-Si aparecen los traidores Wesley que limpien ellos- ordeno el último Black.

Si alguien pudiese ver la sonrisa de los cuatro habitantes de la casa seria mejor hecharse a correr.

* * *

Draco se sentia agotado no por nada las hacia de detective privado pero vamos, era un Malfoy un chantagista, extorcionista Malfoy por eso le sorprendio mucho que los resultados de la investigación fueran esos.

Investigo lo más que pudo, su vida su familia sus gustos y sobre todo sus antecedentes.

Eran impactantes Ginebra Weasley no tenia nada que ver con los Weasley literalmente, y que la apariencia fue producto de hechizos y pociones.

Aún mas de que esa sangrepura fuese descendente de un linaje casi tan Antiguo como los Mallory: Los Lestrange

Una niña habia sido ráptada en la misma fecha que la Weasley Nacio

Draco se sorprendio con las comparaciones y pruebas

¿Podria Ser Ella?

¿La misteriosa persona que habia esperado tanto tiempo?

Los datos revelaban que era verdad Ginebra Weasley no era hija de aquellos traidores sino la mismisima Hija De Rodolphus Lestrange y Victoria Everglot ya fallecida.

Las pruebas no mentian Ginny Weasley era en verdad: Ágatha Lestrange

Draco se apresuro a enviar la carta a su tio.

Esa noche ambos podrían dormir en paz

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange jamás se había sentido tan feliz como para decir: "Vida Estamos en Paz"

Luego de recibir la carta de Draco sentia una inmensa algeria Al fin había encontrado a su hija y esta vez no habría nadie que la apartara de su lado, no esta vez.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que hace usted aqui?- pregunto Molly Weasley frimente a Rodolphus Lestrange al verlo parado en la puerta de su casa.

-Facil vengo a llevarme a MI hija a la que USTED rapto hace once años- contesto Rodolphus en el mismo tono.

-He sabido de los malos tratos que le dan a la menor y con eso y más pruebas tengo suficiente para iniciar un juicio en su contra si es asi usted se llevaria las de perder- agrego Rodolphus.

-Usted No puede hacer eso es más no se lo permitire- exclamo Molly roja de ira, no es porque quisiese a esa niña es mas siempre la odio pero era el único motivo por el cual podía retener a Arthur a su lado.

Ginny quien había visto y oído todo se quedo en shock ella sabía que no era hija de los Weasley su madre se lo dijo y la amenazo si se lo decia a su padre y hermanos, pero dejando eso de lado se sentia feliz por fin el momento que había soñado se hacía realidad: su padre buscandola para llevarla a casa.

-Ágatha- susurro Rodolphus

-¿Papá?- pregunto Ginny

-Ginebra ve a tu cuarto- ordeno zizeante Molly Weasley al ser descubierta su farsa.

-NO- contesto Ginny firmemente- Ya NO estoy bajo tu control Molly mi padre ha venido a buscarme- respondio friamente.

-Maldita mocosa me has traicionado te di un techo te di una casa, te di comida que más quieres- le gritó la bruja.

-Pero nunca me diste un hogar una familia siempre me tratate como una escoria- le grito Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Maldita mocosa vuelve aquí o sino Arthur...- Molly nunca completó la frase

-Arthur que? te dejara maldita zorra- dijo la pelirroja menor con cinismo -Rapataste a un bebe para retener tu marido a tu lado... que bajo has caido Molly- se mofo Ginny esperando una cachetada que nunca llegó.

Gracias a la intervención de Rodolpus Molly quedo hechizada y ambos pudieron escpar.

-Vamonos de aqui- le dijo Rodolphus tomando la mano de Ginny.

* * *

_ Contestación a los Riviews:_

_Antony:me alegro que te guste el fic_

_Solange: una opción muy interesante... la considerare._

**Dudas Sujerencias comentarios abrazos?**


End file.
